Happiest Yet - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine spend New Year's Eve appreciating 2017 and reveling in the present. Part 10 of the 4th annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


_Sammy and Ilna - as we enter 2018 I wish you all the happiness and health 2018 can hold. Much love to you my amazing friends who have become family. Happy New Year!_

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - thanks to each and every one of you for the love and support. May 2018 be the best year ever for you all!_

* * *

 **Happiest Yet**

Catherine called to the dog from where she sat under a huge umbrella on the beach after 30 minutes of tossing a ball into the shallow surf for Cammie. "C'mere, sweetie, get a drink and sit in the shade with us." She ruffled the fur on the dog's neck and handed her a treat as she lifted Angie from where she'd been napping.

Just as she settled with the baby in her arms, her phone rang. Seeing Steve's image she tucked it beneath her chin and said, "Hey, any chance you're gonna make it home for midnight?"

His voice was low, he was in mission mode. "It's a standoff right now. Lou's guys are here and …" He was interrupted by a voice, loud and tense calling, "McGarrett, we're on!"

"Cath …" he started.

But she said, "Go!" and managed "Be caref …" before the connection broke. Looking at the baby, who'd grabbed a handful of her hair, she smiled as brightly as she could and said, "Your daddy and Uncle Danno had to go catch a very bad lady, so let's hope they're all finished and he's home for your very first New Year's Eve." She kissed Angie and snuggled her close. "Even if you probably won't be awake."

Thirty minutes later Catherine, Angie and Cammie were in the kitchen while the baby enjoyed a dinner of strained peas, mashed potatoes and applesauce. Reaching for the phone as it rang, Catherine said, "Hi, Dad," as she spooned a bit of fruit into Angie's mouth.

"Feel like a little company?" He father's voice made her smile.

"Of course, where are you?"

"Outside," he said as Catherine shook her head and told the baby, "Grandpa's here. That's why Cammie went into the living room." She ended the call and went to let him in.

"Hey." He wrapped her in a hug and reached for the baby on her hip as she flung her hands in her grandfather's direction. He kissed Angie, said "Yum, applesauce," and settled her in his arms. "I was on the way back from the VA and I caught the six o'clock news," Joseph said. "I know how much Steve was looking forward to her first New Year's Eve…"

Catherine shook her head and smiled knowingly. "I'm hoping they wrap and he's back before midnight. He'd hate to miss it." She handed Angie her key ring and the baby tapped it happily against Joseph's outstretched hand.

"I can hang out with you ladies if you want."

Catherine took the seat next to her father on the sofa. "Aww, we're good, but thank you, Dad."

"This old sea dog's that transparent, huh?" He kissed her cheek. "I know you're good, better than good, but I'm not used to hearing task force incidents on the live news." He handed Angie the keys she'd dropped into his lap and regarded his daughter. "And I know about missing events when duty calls. Bear with me?"

"Always and forever. I love you for worrying about Steve missing New Year's with Angie, and us missing him on her first one; but that's the life, right, baby girl?" She took a tiny hand in her own and kissed it.

Joseph regarded his daughter proudly. "Which you know from all sides. Daughter, partner, mother, naval officer and task force member." He looked at Angie. "Your mommy is the best."

"If I am that's in no small part because your grandparents are." She spoke to Angie but her eyes held her dad's.

Joseph reached to squeeze her hand when her phone rang.

"Cath?"

The voice belonged to Steve. Not Commander McGarrett in mission mode and Catherine broke into a wide smile.

"Hey, standoff over?"

"Over." She could picture him running a hand over his face. "DEA is processing so we're out. I'll be home by nine."

"We'll be waiting," she said softly and smiled. "Dad's here. He stopped by."

"Happy New Year, Steve," Joseph said in the direction of the phone. He kissed Angie and passed her to Catherine. "I'm going to head home."

Knowing exactly what his father-in-law was doing there, Steve's voice came through the phone, "Happy New Year, Joseph, and … thanks."

"You are completely welcome. Enjoy Angie's first New Year's Eve, and take lots of pictures."

* * *

"Hey, she woke up at the perfect time," Steve said proudly as he joined Catherine in the nursery.

She turned a freshly diapered Angie towards him with a grin. Her sparkly onesie read, _My First New Year's Eve!_

"Grandma has every holiday covered, hmm?" He swooped her up and she giggled with glee, causing him to smile broadly. He held her against his chest and kissed her head as Catherine wrapped her arms around them both.

"Since you're awake are you ready for a rip roaring exciting time, Angie? Because your daddy and I are so excited to be with you this year we'd rather be home than anywhere."

"You've got that right," Steve agreed and leaned over to kiss his smiling wife. "And we've been pretty much everywhere. We'll tell you about some of those places when you're a little older."

"But for us, there's no place better than right here at home." Catherine's heart was full as she ran a hand over her baby's head. "Come on, we'd better boot up the tablet if we're going to watch the festivities."

"Lead the way, Cammie," Steve instructed the dog, who was at the nursery doorway looking back at her humans. The baby had woken up not long after her last potty run of the night.

* * *

The three of them plus Cammie sat on their bed with the laptop tuned to the live feed. "6 … 5 … 4 …" the announcer's voice rang out, "3 …" Catherine was lost in thought, remembering some incredible moments of 2017.

Her dad blurting they were moving to the island, the excitement of helping so many people via her new job, another year with Steve by her side every single day, and Angie. Their beautiful Angie. Doctor Kutcher voicing another countdown that began with, "Push on my three."

The look on Steve's face when Angie made her appearance. The feel of her daughter; _their_ daughter, being placed on her chest. Seeing her beloved grandmother's reaction to hearing Angie's name. Her mother's little gasp when Steve said, 'Angeline Elizabeth'. Her father holding his grandchild. Danny and Grace's reactions to meeting her. And Carrie's …

Steve's hand squeezing hers brought her back to the present. To their baby, wide awake and cooing at the colorful screen as the announcer continued, "2 … 1 … Happy New Year!" and they cut to a taped feed of Times Square, London and revelers in a few other locations as Auld Lang Syne filled the air.

"Happy New Year, Cath." Steve kissed her over Angie's head and she murmured "Happy New Year," before they both kissed a little baby cheek, causing Angie to smile.

"Happy New Year, baby girl," she whispered and her voice caught. "I love you." She bent to kiss Cammie. "Happy New Year, sweetie, we all love you, too."

The dog huffed and licked her cheek. Recognizing the emotion was from happiness, she stretched, nuzzled Steve and Angie, who reached a small hand into her fur, and hopped off the bed to go to her own.

Steve lifted the baby high and kissed her until she giggled. "Your mommy and I love you. Happiest New Year ever, sweetheart."

"And I love you, Cath, so much." He looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

She cupped his cheek and raised her brow in question.

"For another year, for all the years, for Angie, for everything."

"Thank _you_ , because I wouldn't be her mommy, be on this path, without you. I love you."

He leaned in for another kiss until the baby cooed and they broke apart smiling.

Angie grabbed at her ear and Steve took the tiny hand in his large one and kissed it. "And special occasion, we know, but little girls need their sleep and you're tired so let's get you to bed." He looked at Catherine. "She's so sleepy she'll be out in a few minutes."

She nodded. "Kiss Mommy, sweetie." She kissed her on each cheek. "Have good dreams, baby girl."

"C'mon, Angie, let's tuck you in." Steve rose and took her towards the nursery and Cammie rose to escort them. "Be right back."

He returned so quickly, Catherine looked up in question. "She's asleep?"

"She's asleep," he confirmed while sliding under the sheet she was holding aloft. "I read two sentences and she was out cold."

"Perfect," Catherine smiled. "Because I don't think I wished you a happy new year _properly_." She rolled to her back and tugged him along. "I love you," she murmured before kissing him so fervently a low growl sounded in his throat. "Happy New Year, Steve."

"Hmmm Love you. Happy New Year, Cath. Happiest ever."

She smiled against his lips, thinking, 'Happiest yet.'

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
